Kwiat w morzu
by die Otter
Summary: Siostry Bush. Z książek wiemy o nich tyle, że istniały i darzyły uwielbieniem brata, który przesyłał im regularnie połowę swojej pensji. Tu moje spojrzenie na starą prawdę o tym, że „to męska rzecz być daleko, a kobieca — wiernie czekać".


**A/Tytuł, jak to zwykle u mnie bywa, jest inspirowany piosenką, ale tym razem nie tylko tytuł — cały pomysł na ten tekst przyszedł mi do głowy, kiedy słuchałam „Frau Kokoschke" zespołu Formacja.**

 **Betowała Tina Latawiec.**

* * *

 **Kwiat w morzu**

I  
Jesień

Emma Bush starannie okrywa rachityczne róże, po raz kolejny myśląc, że należałoby je przesadzić, bo ten kącik ogrodu całkiem im nie służy. Wie jednak, że będą musiały przeczekać zimę tam, gdzie są. Może na wiosnę…? Emma zrobiłaby to już dawno, ale matka upiera się, żeby zaczekać na Williama, a wszystkie siostry wiedzą doskonale, że nie warto z nią dyskutować. Róże to już nie pierwsza ani też nie najbardziej błaha rzecz, z jaką czekają na powrót brata. Przyzwyczaiły się już do tego, a stwierdzenie „jak wróci William" stało się dla nich wręcz metaforą rzeczy odległych i nieokreślonych w czasie, a nieraz w ogóle niepewnych. Nieraz sobie z tego żartują, jednak teraz, gdy William jest pewnie gdzieś w Indiach, na Pacyfiku lub w innym zakątku globu, Emma zaś musi kupować zapasy na zimę za plecami matki, wcale nie jest jej do śmiechu.  
Panią Bush niespecjalnie interesuje, skąd bierze się jedzenie na jej stole czy nici do robótek. Nie ma smykałki do prowadzenia domu, jak sama mawia, i Emma musi przyznać jej rację, bo ilekroć matka usiłuje się wtrącać, bardziej przeszkadza niż pomaga. Kiedyś, gdy Emma była jeszcze dziewczynką, mieszkała z nimi niezamężna ciotka matki i to ona zajmowała się domem. Potem tę rolę przejęła gospodyni, pani Drake, a pomagała jej ona, Emma, najstarsza z rodzeństwa. Gdy ojciec zmarł, jego długi wyszły na jaw i gospodyni odeszła, bo nie mieli z czego jej dalej opłacać, cały dom spadł na barki Emmy. Brat pomagał jak mógł, lecz szybko doszli do wniosku, że tu na niewiele się zda i tak William wyruszył w morze, by tam zarobić na ich utrzymanie.  
Emma kończy z różami i rozgląda się po ogródku, dumając, co jeszcze należy zrobić, nim nadejdą mrozy. Kątem oka widzi Cecilię przebiegającą ścieżką i przez chwilę chce ją zawołać do pomocy, zaraz jednak rezygnuje. Jest środa, jej młodsza siostra pewnie jak co tydzień spieszy do pana Benforda po nowy numer „Gazety Morskiej". Czytają ją wszystkie w nadziei, że znajdą wzmiankę o okręcie, na którym służy William, lecz także — zwłaszcza matka — by móc popisać się przed sąsiadami, że jako krewne porucznika marynarki wojennej wiedzą o tym, co dzieje się na morzach i w portach Brytanii lepiej niż inni.  
Zresztą Cecilia i tak nie na wiele by się przydała w ogrodzie. Trzecia z rodzeństwa Bushów jest najpodobniejsza do Williama — kocha morze i okręty znacznie bardziej niż drzewa i krzewy. Wprawdzie brat, gdy przyjeżdża na tydzień czy dwa pomiędzy kolejnymi rejsami, nieraz chętnie pomaga w ogrodzie, Emma wie jednak, że rośliny niewiele go obchodzą. William patrzy na mlecze tak samo jak na róże, jednak lubi tę prostą, ciężką fizycznie, lecz niewymagającą refleksji pracę, przy której mogą pomilczeć razem lub, jeśli trzeba, omówić sprawy domu i rodziny z dala od uszu matki i młodszych sióstr.  
Kiedyś, jako dzieci, uganiali się po tym ogrodzie z Williamem, a ciotka Beth wygrażała im motyką, krzycząc, że stratują jej kwiaty. Dziś Emma czuje, że sama z roku na rok coraz bardziej upodabnia się do ciotki, ale cóż może na to poradzić? Matka i siostry jej potrzebują, brat potrzebuje jej tu także, by móc spokojnie pływać po morzach i oceanach, wiedząc, że ktoś czuwa i ma pieczę nad wszystkim, oczekując na jego powrót.  
Silniejszy podmuch wiatru wyrywa ją z zamyślenia. Emma wzdycha i sięga po grabie, by zgrabić zrzucone na tylko co wysprzątany trawnik liście. Wydaje jej się, że wiatr wieje od morza, co zawsze przywodzi jej na myśl brata, teraz jednak decyduje, że zbyt wiele już poświęciła mu rozważań. Wciąż potrzebują zapasu świec i paru innych drobiazgów, a Cecilia prosiła ją o nowe przybory do rysowania, trzeba więc znów przeliczyć pieniądze i zastanowić się, ile może wydać, nie wiedząc, kiedy William znów będzie mógł przysłać im pół swojej pensji. Na to, że wróci przed Gwiazdką, nie ma większych nadziei – wszak minął zaledwie miesiąc, od kiedy jego okręt wyszedł w morze.

* * *

II  
Zima

Cecilia Bush odkłada ołówek i przygląda się krytycznie swojemu dziełu. Dama na rysunku patrzy na nią zezem, którego zdecydowanie nie powinno tam być, zwłaszcza zważywszy na fakt, że pierwowzorem portretu miała być żona ich pastora. Cecilia wzrusza ramionami, zwija papier w kulkę i ciska nim do kominka, po czym bierze czysty arkusz i paroma pociągnięciami ołówka wyczarowuje na nim zarysy żaglowca. Uśmiecha się pod nosem i kontynuuje pracę. Wie, że jeśli chce zacząć zarabiać nauką rysunku, powinna popracować nad rysowaniem ludzi czy natury, dziś jednak wyjątkowo nie ma na to ochoty. Za oknem wieje mroźny wiatr, miękko uderzając o szybę płatkami śniegu. Za cztery dni Gwiazdka, a po niej wielki bal u lady Etheridge, na który Emma z matką właśnie przerabiają im sukienki, które przyniosła wczoraj służąca pani Oden. Córka znacznie zamożniejszej od nich sąsiadki pewnie sprawiła sobie nowe, modniejsze, lecz dla panien Bush spadły one niemalże jak z nieba.  
Cecilia nie przepada za tańcami, jednak wie, że powinna tam pójść, choćby ze względu na młodsze siostry. Ona i Emma już właściwie pogodziły się ze staropanieństwem, teraz przychodzi jednak czas na Daisy, a ta aż drży z podniecenia na myśl o zbliżającej się zabawie. Zostawiły jej najładniejszą sukienkę, Emma uzbierała nawet na nowe wstążki. Daisy jest niebrzydka, ma miły uśmiech, urocze dołeczki w policzkach. Jest niegłupia, choć jeszcze pstro jej w głowie. Ma spore szanse na to, by się komuś spodobać, nawet nie mając posagu — ilekroć Emmie udało się odłożyć choć tyle, by starczyło dla jednej z nich, William znów nie dawał znaku życia przez parę miesięcy i trzeba było naruszyć oszczędności, by przeżyć jakoś do jego powrotu, a przynajmniej powrotu stałych przypływów jego wypłaty. Posagu więc jak nie było, tak nie ma, choć już trzecia z sióstr Bush osiągnęła wiek odpowiedni do zamążpójścia.  
Myśli Cecilii mimowolnie wędrują ku bratu i żaglowiec na jej rysunku otrzymuje dodatkowy maszt i reje, stając się fregatą — taką jak ta, na której porucznik Bush spędzi te święta. Cecilia myśli sobie, że trochę mu zazdrości. Nie Bożego Narodzenia gdzieś pośród fal z dala od domu, ale morza, okrętu, wolności, które ona może sobie tylko wyobrażać, zaklinając marzenia w swoje rysunki.  
Zaczęła z tęsknoty za nim, gdy William po raz pierwszy wyruszył w morze. Ma jeszcze teczkę swoich pierwszych rysunków, koślawych i w niczym nieprzypominających prawdziwych okrętów. Kiedy z dumą pokazała je bratu, który powrócił właśnie ze swego pierwszego rejsu, ten wyśmiał je tak, że niemal się popłakała. Zobaczywszy jednak jej buzię wygiętą w podkówkę, William natychmiast zreflektował się i tłumiąc rozbawienie, zaczął tłumaczyć jej, co zrobiła źle. Dziś Cecilia sama uśmiecha się na wspomnienie dwóch gigantycznych żagli, pod którymi przewróciłby się każdy statek, oraz steru namalowanego na dziobie. Raz jednak zacząwszy, z zapałem rysowała dalej, zasypując brata pytaniami i prośbami o ocenę oraz uwagi, i na ich podstawie coraz bardziej doskonaliła swoje rzemiosło. A przy tym im więcej wiedziała o żaglowcach, ich budowie i trudnej służbie na nich, tym więcej jeszcze chciała wiedzieć. Korzystając z tego, że brat przygotowywał się do egzaminu na porucznika w domu, Cecilia chciwie podbierała mu książki i w sekrecie uczyła się wraz z nim. William, początkowo zaskoczony zainteresowaniami siostry, w końcu dał się przekonać i coraz chętniej wyjaśniał i odpowiadał na szczegółowe pytania. Wraz z pomnażaniem wiedzy, rosła też fascynacja dziewczyny morzem, a całą wyobraźnię Cecilia wykorzystywała do tego, by żaglowce z jej rysunków były coraz bardziej realistyczne. Nie posiadała się z dumy, gdy w końcu nawet William przyznał, że wyglądają jak żywe. Matka i siostry podśmiewały się z niej, jednak do czasu, gdy dzięki tym rysunkom zarobiła pierwsze pieniądze.  
To był w zasadzie szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Podarowała Williamowi jedno ze swoich dzieł, gdy wyruszał w kolejny rejs. Ktoś zobaczył u niego rysunek i zaproponował, że go kupi. Porucznik Bush pamiątki nie sprzedał, ale zaoferował, że jego siostra może narysować kilka podobnych. Początkowo Cecilia była jedynie mile połechtana zainteresowaniem, kiedy jednak jej ilustracje pojawiły się w pierwszej książce, a do domku w Chichester przyszedł z samego Londynu list wyrażający podziw, że kobieta tak rozumie żeglarskie zawiłości, a wraz z nim zapłata i zamówienie na kolejne… Nic nie mogłoby oddać dumy, z jaką dziewczyna wręczała matce swój pierwszy zarobek. Pieniądze nie były duże, była wszak jedynie kobietą, która nawet nigdy nie miała nauczyciela rysunku z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale zamówienia przychodziły regularnie, co dawało jej szanse na dołożenie własnej drobnej cegiełki do rodzinnego skarbczyka.  
Matka, nie mogąc przeboleć faktu, że jej córeczka zarabia na życie jak mężczyzna, odgrażała się, że teraz szanse Cecilii na zamążpójście spadły już całkiem do zera, niespecjalnie martwiło to jednak dziewczynę. Nie marzyła o mężu, lecz o morzu.  
Ta pewność zachwiała się w niej tylko jeden raz…  
James Ayling gościł w Chichester u ciotki. Właśnie zdał egzamin na porucznika i czekał na przydział na jeden z królewskich okrętów wojennych. Nie musiał się martwić tak jak czasem William — miał dość koneksji, by trafić pod dowództwo najlepszego kapitana, z możliwością wykazania się i awansu — teraz zaś nudził się w obcym miasteczku w okresie, gdy niewiele się tam działo. Początkowo nawet się Cecilii nie podobał, po prostu miło było porozmawiać z kimś, kto zna się na morzu. Nie starając się grać dobrze ułożonej panienki, szybko zaimponowała mu swoją wiedzą o żeglarstwie. James Ayling był jedynym mężczyzną oprócz Williama, który rozmawiał z nią jak równy z równym. I może właśnie dlatego obudził w niej uczucia, których się nie spodziewała. Odszedł jednak, zostawiwszy jej lakoniczny liścik pożegnalny, gdy jego urlop przerwało nagłe wezwanie do służby. Później przyszły wieści, że znalazł się we francuskiej niewoli. Może wróci, kiedy wojna się skończy — do kraju, do Chichester? Cecilia doskonale wie jednak, że nie warto czekać i łudzić się nadzieją. Może to zresztą i lepiej? Nie jest pewna, co jej brat powiedziałby, oceniwszy Jamesa fachowym okiem...  
Cecilia potrząsa głową, wstaje i odsuwa firankę. Patrzy na wiatr gnący nagie drzewa naprzeciw okna i w myślach ocenia ustawienie żagli na fregacie, którą właśnie rysuje, przy podobnej pogodzie.

* * *

III  
Wiosna

Daisy Bush siedzi na werandzie i aż podskakuje w miejscu z podniecenia. Najchętniej wstałaby i zaczęła spacerować, jednak wie, że okna salonu wychodzą na tę stronę, i nie chce, by jej emocje były nazbyt widoczne. Alice siedzi obok i w milczeniu ściska ją za rękę, a oczy obu dziewczyn lśnią.  
Dzień zaczął się całkiem zwyczajnie. Jak każdej niedzieli po kościele zjadły pieczeń przygotowaną przez Emmę na obiad, co samo w sobie było świętem, gdyż oszczędności pozwalały im jadać mięso już tylko raz w tygodniu. Wcześniej jeszcze odmówiły modlitwę — dziękczynną za to, że mają co jeść, za duszę ojca oraz za bezpieczny powrót Williama, dzięki któremu stać je na ten, marny bądź co bądź, posiłek. Modliły się za niego, odkąd pierwszy raz wypłynął w rejs. Daisy podejrzewa, że niezmiernie by go to irytowało, gdyby wiedział — William nigdy nie lubił sentymentów. Nie wiedział jednak, a przez te kilka niedziel w roku, które udawało mu się spędzić w rodzinnym domu, nawet matka, znająca go doskonale, powstrzymywała się od łez i modłów, które towarzyszyły jej przez resztę roku.  
To niedzielne popołudnie niczym nie różniło się zatem od setek podobnych, Daisy sama nie może więc uwierzyć, że teraz, zaledwie trzy godziny później, siedzi tu z siostrą, drżąc z ekscytacji, i czeka na wynik rozmowy matki z panem Harwoodem.  
Rodzina Harwoodów sprowadziła się do Chichester nie tak dawno temu. Poznali się na balu gwiazdkowym i Thomas, młodszy syn średnio zamożnego ziemianina, od początku wpadł Daisy w oko — z wzajemnością. Kilka tańców, rozmowy i spacery — wkrótce nikt już nie wątpił, że tych dwoje ma się ku sobie. Matka Thomasa, pani Harwood, traktowała Daisy bardzo serdecznie, kilkakrotnie też zapraszała panią i panny Bush na herbatkę czy spacer lub przejażdżkę po okolicy, gdy kapryśna angielska wiosna na to pozwalała, co dawało nadzieję, że sprzyja temu związkowi, pomimo wyraźnej różnicy majątku pomiędzy dwoma rodzinami. Daisy i Thomas coraz śmielej snuli plany, jednak dziewczyna stanowczo powstrzymywała ukochanego przed podjęciem dalszych kroków. Wiedziała bowiem dobrze, że — jak w każdym innym przypadku — należało najpierw zaczekać, aż kandydat na szwagra zostanie przedstawiony Williamowi. Czas jednak mijał, jej brat nadal nie dawał znaku życia, Daisy zaś coraz bardziej traciła cierpliwość. Nie dziwi się więc wcale, że Thomas tym bardziej nie chciał dłużej zwlekać i w końcu bez zapowiedzi zjawił się w ich domku wraz ze swoją matką, by nareszcie rozmówić się z panią Bush.  
Daisy czuje, jak Alice po raz kolejny ściska jej dłoń. Otwiera usta, lecz zaraz zamyka je, sama nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mogłaby powiedzieć. Mama lubi Thomasa, powtarza sobie po raz kolejny. Na pewno rozumie, że nie będzie czekał w nieskończoność... Kiedy jednak drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypieniem (nadal tylko William umie coś z nimi zrobić, żeby przestały) i wygląda zza nich poważna twarz Emmy, serce podchodzi Daisy do gardła. Mina siostry nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego…  
Daisy nie wie nawet, co mówi do niej Thomas, wyszedłszy z domu chwilę później. Słyszy krótkie, niemalże zdawkowe słowa — zbyt wiele mają wszak świadków, by porozmawiać szczerze — ale nie dociera do niej ich treść, a jedynie ten ton, tak różny od tego, jak zwykł do niej mówić. Wydaje się zły, ale czy może być zły na nią?  
Pamięta za to dobrze słowa pani Harwood:  
— Porozmawiaj z matką, kochanie — mówi kobieta cicho, przelotnie ściskając jej ramię, po czym żegna się z pozostałymi i odchodzi w ślad za synem.  
Gdy Daisy po raz ostatni napotyka wzrok Thomasa, ukochany nie patrzy już ze złością, lecz ze smutkiem i jakby rezygnacją. Nie będzie czekał w nieskończoność, myśli Daisy i czuje, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Nie musi pytać, wie doskonale, co powiedziała matka. Nie będzie ślubu, póki porucznik Bush jest na morzu. Tylko kiedy wróci? I czy w ogóle wróci?  
— Nienawidzę was, nienawidzę! I jego też! — krzyczy Daisy, gdy tylko ma pewność, że Thomas i jego matka już odjechali. Potem ucieka, połykając łzy. Już wtedy wie, że jest niesprawiedliwa. William nigdy nie pragnął tej władzy, tego niemalże boskiego szacunku, jakim jest tu otaczany. On nie byłby zły ani za to, że przesadziły róże czy przemalowały płot bez zapytania go o zdanie, ani też za to, że Daisy się zaręczyła czy nawet wyszła za mąż pod jego nieobecność. Nie, musi mu to przyznać — jej brat doskonale wie, że życie toczy się tu bez niego i nie ma na nie żadnego wpływu poza tym, że przesyła pieniądze, by mogło się toczyć dalej. Przez moment dziewczyna ma ochotę naskarżyć się, opowiedzieć mu wszystko, gdy tylko go zobaczy, ba, nawet opisać w liście, choćby zaraz, błagając, by porozmawiał z matką i przekonał ją, że nie musi czekać na niego z każdą decyzją. Zaraz jednak się opamiętuje. William złożył tę ofiarę świadomie, idąc na trudną służbę do królewskiej marynarki, by one miały z czego żyć. Nie zasługuje na to, by Daisy obwiniała go teraz o decyzję matki i skazywała na poczucie winy, zrzucając na jego barki nową odpowiedzialność.  
Thomas mnie kocha, zaczeka, ile będzie trzeba, myśli, choć dobrze pamięta, że przed chwilą mówiła sobie coś całkiem przeciwnego. Musi jednak uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Jak Cecilia, jak Emma, jak one wszystkie.  
Kiedy słyszy kroki nadbiegającej jej śladem Alice, jest już gotowa wziąć się w garść i wrócić do znanej im doskonale gry w czekanie.

* * *

IV

Lato

Alice Bush siedzi na kamieniu nad rzeczką i z ulgą moczy stopy w chłodnej wodzie, słuchając, jak Emma czyta fragmenty kolejnych artykułów z „Gazety Morskiej". Nigdzie nie pada nazwisko porucznika Busha, nazwisko jego kapitana czy nazwa okrętu, na którym służy ich brat. I tak jest od miesięcy, jednak one wciąż tydzień za tygodniem czytają gazety w nadziei, że czegoś się dowiedzą. Alice wie, że zwykle przychodziły chociaż listy, ta cisza jest więc niepokojąca, pamięta jednak, że jedyny, który przyszedł, jakoś na początku jesieni, informował, że fregata Williama udawała się gdzieś na drugi koniec świata, może więc to milczenie nie powinno ich dziwić?  
— Jeśli William nie wróci w ciągu miesiąca, będziemy musiały jeszcze bardziej oszczędzać świece — mówi Emma, odkładając gazetę.  
— Przecież już teraz prawie ich nie używamy — wytyka Alice z irytacją. Cecilia jako jedyna ma prawo do palenia świecy dłużej niż godzinę po zmroku, a i to tylko kiedy pracuje nad swoimi rysunkami. Na szczęście dni są długie i nie daje się im to za bardzo we znaki, jednak Alice już obawia się, że jesienią nie będzie miała jak czytać książek, które regularnie pożycza jej Kitty Gatrell.  
— Obawiam się, że z cukru też musimy na razie zrezygnować. Mięso postaram się kupować na choć co drugą niedzielę… — ciągnie Emma, nie zwracając uwagi na jej komentarz.  
— Mogłabyś martwić się bardziej o Williama niż o jego pensję — wytyka więc Alice złośliwie. Nie temu, że naprawdę podejrzewa siostrę o podobną bezduszność. Bardziej dlatego, że chce, by to do niej należało ostatnie słowo. Zaraz jednak żałuje, że to powiedziała, bo oczy Emmy zaczynają podejrzanie lśnić, jakby wypełniły je łzy.  
— William sobie poradzi, Alice. Jest świetnym żeglarzem, na pewno wróci cały i zdrowy, jak zawsze — mówi Emma, choć siostra nie słyszy przekonania w jej głosie.  
— Przepraszam — mruczy Alice zawstydzona. — Wiem, że masz z nas najtrudniej. Nie wiesz czasem, czy Thomas nie pisał do Daisy? — usiłuje zmienić temat.  
Emma wzrusza ramionami.  
— Jestem pewna, że gdyby komuś powiedziała, to tylko tobie. Wciąż ma do mnie żal, że nie próbowałam przekonać mamy, choć byłam przy tej rozmowie.  
Alice przesiada się na trawę obok siostry i bezwiednie zaczyna zrywać rosnące na brzegu stokrotki.  
— Mamy nie da się przekonać. Już nasze biedne róże to wiedzą najlepiej.  
Żart jest marny, ale wywołuje cień uśmiechu na twarzy Emmy.  
Alice wzdycha i rozkłada zerwane kwiatki na kolanach, zastanawiając się, czy by nie uwić z nich wianka.  
— Niechby William już wrócił… — mruczy dla podtrzymania konwersacji, choć wie, że pobożne życzenia na nic się tu nie zdadzą.  
Alice nie pamięta czasów, kiedy nie czekały. Była małą dziewczynką, gdy William wyruszył w morze. Dorastała, słuchając peanów na cześć brata, które zgodnie wygłaszała matka, siostry, a nawet sąsiadki. Tworzyła sobie w wyobraźni obraz-ideał i na nowo rozczarowywała się, gdy z morza wracał nie ideał, lecz człowiek. Za każdym razem poznawała go od nowa, a gdy tylko przestawał zdawać się obcy, a zaczynał stawać się bratem, kimś bliskim, kimś, z kim można było rozmawiać, śmiać się i żartować, znów wyruszał w rejs, a gdy wracał po kilku, czasem kilkunastu miesiącach, wszystko zaczynało się od nowa. Tego Alice zazdrości siostrom najbardziej — tej łatwej, niewymuszonej relacji z Williamem, którą są w stanie podjąć po czasie rozłąki, zupełnie jakby widzieli się ostatnio wczoraj, a nie przed wieloma miesiącami.  
— Jak byłaś mała, wrzucałaś kwiaty do rzeki, żeby je zaniosła do morza, pamiętasz? — Emma uśmiecha się na to wspomnienie i Alice odwzajemnia ten uśmiech.  
— Tak. A potem po powrocie Williama pytałam go, czy je dostał, a on kłamał, że tak. Aż pewnego razu zaczęłam wypytywać o ich kolor i gatunek i całe kłamstwo wyszło na jaw.  
— Obraziłaś się na niego śmiertelnie. — Emma śmieje się już w głos. — Nie pamiętam już nawet, jak długo się boczyłaś.  
Alice natychmiast poważnieje.  
— To dlatego, że zaraz znowu wyjechał — przypomina siostrze. — A kiedy wrócił, byłam już dość duża, by rozumieć, że nie da się przesłać kwiatów rzeką aż na okręt.  
— No tak. — Emma wstaje i otrzepuje suknię. — Ale wiesz, Alice, może powinnyśmy wysprzątać jego pokój? — rzuca na odchodnym. — William może się zjawić lada chwila. To już prawie rok…  
Sypialnia na piętrze, poza krótkimi odwiedzinami porucznika Busha, stoi pusta i choć Alice i Daisy już od dawna boczą się, że mogłyby dostać ten pokój, zamiast spać razem ze starszymi siostrami, matka jest nieubłagana. Pokój Williama musi zawsze na niego czekać, gotowy i wysprzątany, to kolejna zasada domu Bushów, z którą nie należy dyskutować. Kiedyś Alice myślała, że kiedy jej brat zarobi wreszcie dość, by zapewnić im godziwy byt, wróci i zamieszka tam na stałe. Dziś wie już, że to nigdy się nie stanie. Życiem i przeznaczeniem Williama jest morze. Będzie rzecz jasna przyjeżdżał, odwiedzał je, spędzał kilka dni w tym ciasnym pokoiku nad werandą, opowiadał o swoich przygodach, tłumaczył Cecilii jakieś zawiłości działania okrętu, pomagał Emmie w ogrodzie. Prędzej czy później jednak zawsze odejdzie do swojego jedynego prawdziwego żywiołu — morza. A może kiedyś przyjdzie dzień, że nie wróci? Mimo zapewnień Emmy Alice wie, że to możliwe. W końcu wszystkie czytają „Gazetę Morską", w której bohaterskie śmierci królewskich oficerów opiewane są równie często jak ich zwycięstwa.  
Alice zastanawia się czasem, co się wtedy stanie z nimi. Nie myśli o pieniądzach i gospodarstwie — o to troszczy się wszak Emma, kochana, rozważna i zapobiegliwa Emma. Cecilia planuje jesienią poszukać pierwszych uczniów i prócz ilustracji do książek i pism zacząć także udzielać lekcji rysunku. Daisy, jeśli szczęście jej dopisze, poślubi w końcu Thomasa i może będzie także w stanie wesprzeć matkę i siostry, zaś sama Alice również ma nadzieję, że znajdzie jeszcze odpowiedniego kandydata na męża. Nie, to nie utrata połowy pensji Williama martwi ją najbardziej. Nawet nie wizja utraty brata, który, choć odległy, na swój sposób jest jej bliski. Alice obawia się przede wszystkim tego, czy potrafiłyby żyć, nie mając na kogo czekać. Od kiedy pamięta, wyczekiwanie powrotu Williama było dla nich celem, sensem i sposobem na życie. Właściwie — dochodzi do wniosku, zbierając kwiaty w bukiecik i związując je źdźbłem trawy — wychodzi na to, że powrót Williama na stałe byłby dla nich równie trudny jak jego śmierć. Alice nie zna innego życia niż życie w oczekiwaniu i nie jest pewna, czy jej matka i siostry jeszcze je pamiętają.  
Wstaje, podchodzi do rzeki i zamaszystym ruchem wrzuca swój bukiecik do płynącej bystro wody. Robiła to przez te wszystkie lata, w tajemnicy przed siostrami, i myśli sobie, że być może będzie to robiła wiecznie.


End file.
